


Rainy Days

by fembuck



Category: The World Unseen
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam and Amina enjoy some quiet time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Miriam’s eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the rain beat against the roof top.Beside her, Amina’s chest rose and fell gently.Miriam breathed in deeply, and stretched, luxuriating in the feel of the sheets moving over her body.At that moment she was utterly content.The steady rhythm of Amina’s breathing was soothing, and the constant patter of the rain against the roof created a pleasant drowsiness in Miriam as well.

Opening her eyes, Miriam watched as her hand moved to rest lightly on Amina’s stomach.For a while she simply rested it there, enjoying the way her hand lifted and fell with Amina’s breath, but eventually she began to trace light, nonsensical patterns over the soft, brown skin beneath her fingertips.

Miriam loved how smooth Amina’s skin was.It was warm, and silky and inviting, and once she touched Amina, she never wanted to stop.Fifteen minutes before, Miriam’s body had trembled and soft, breathy moans had fallen from her lips as Amina’s tongue moved between her legs.Miriam had fallen back against the mattress completely and utterly satiated in a way that she never known until Amina came into her life.But, as she lay there, listening to gentle music of falling rain, her fingertips gently tracing Amina’s skin, Miriam felt desire rising within her once again, and fought with herself to keep her caress light.

Amina was tired.She had been working one of her side manual labour jobs for the past four days, and she had looked happy but exhausted when she had arrived in the morning to pick Miriam up to drive her to the café.The hustle and bustle of the café had kept Amina on the move during the morning, but it was Miriam who had driven them both back to Delhof, and once they had arrived at the house, Amina had sat down at the kitchen table, rested her head on the surface and promptly fallen asleep for half an hour until Miriam had woken her to eat some lunch.

Miriam had tried to get Amina to go upstairs and sleep after they had eaten, but Amina had insisted that Miriam join her, which Miriam was more than happy to do.She had had the best of intentions as she slipped into the small cot next to Amina, and snuggled against her side as she drew a thin blanket up around them.Her fingers had been twitching for days at the thought of touching Amina, but the girl needed sleep not more physical exertion and Miriam promised herself that she would not touch Amina in a suggestive way.She kept her promise, but after five minutes or so of lying together, Amina’s hands began to wander and Miriam did not have the will or the desire to tell her to stop.

Miriam always covered herself up before they lay together after making love, but Amina often felt no such compulsion and would rest easily uncovered, or half-covered, or however it was she found herself when they had exhausted each other.That meant, that Amina’s body was almost completely exposed to Miriam, and helplessly, Miriam’s hand drifted up to Amina’s breast, cupping it gently as her thumb brushed over the girl’s nipple.She fell into a steady rhythm of stroking, and soon her heart was beginning to pound in her chest as she felt Amina’s nipple begin to harden under her gentle assault.Instinctively, Miriam leaned forward and pressed her lips to the warm flesh that made up the valley between Amina’s breasts.Then she allowed her lips to trail to the side, over the soft swell of the side of Amina’s breast until her lips were pressing against the girl’s other nipple.

Amina breathed in deeply, her eyes blinking open as her hand automatically lifted to cup the back of Miriam’s head as the older woman began to suck at her.Amina sighed contently, and ran her fingers through Miriam’s hair. As she did, the thought came to her that she should always wake up like this, and a soft, content smile curved up her lips.

A few moments later Miriam’s head lifted from her chest, and Amina released a soft, wanting sound before she blinked sleepily, trying to focus her eyes on Miriam’s face which was now hovering above her.

“I woke you,” Miriam said softly, her cheeks flushing gently as she gazed down at Amina.

“Yes,” Amina agreed, enjoying the way Miriam’s lips curled up in an almost smile as the older woman gazed at her.“That would,” she continued smiling at her lover before reaching out for her and drawing her down until their lips were pressed together.

“Are you still terribly sleepy?” Miriam asked breathlessly, unable to resist licking at her kiss swollen lips as she gazed over at Amina.

“Uh uh,” Amina responded, smiling as Miriam immediately leaned in to press her lips against the soft skin of her neck while the older woman’s hands started to trail lightly over her skin.“In fact …”

Amina sighed, her eyes closing and her words coming to a halt as she heard the familiar rumble of the milk delivery truck outside.

Miriam’s lips stilled against her skin, and then her lover was pulling back so that she could see Amina’s face.

“The …”

“I know,” Amina whispered, reaching up to cup Miriam’s cheek.“It’s okay,” she continued, speaking softly before she let a gentle smile touch her lips.

The milk delivery truck was a signal of sorts for them.The bus that brought Sam and Alisha home always came thirty minutes after the truck, so Miriam and Amina knew that when the heard the truck that it was time to leave the bed and enter the real world once again.

Miriam smiled back at her, and then leaned down and pressed her lips against Amina’s once more before slipping off of her lover, and then off of the bed.Amina smiled as Miriam’s nude body was revealed to her for the few seconds it took the other woman to reach her robe and put it on, and as Miriam tied the belt on it, Amina whistled softly which made Miriam laugh and move back over to the bed and kiss her again before the older woman finally made her way out of the guest room.

Amina lay back and stretched, closing her eyes as she listened to the rain fall.She actually wouldn’t have minded going back to sleep, but there were things to do.While Miriam bathed she would do down to the kitchen and retrieve the milk bottles that had been left by the truck driver.Then she would go back into the kitchen and set the oven to warm so that when Miriam came down from her bath, the oven would be ready for her to put some dahl on to warm for the children’s afternoon snack.Amina would then go up to the bathroom and wash as well, and would usually arrive in the kitchen scrubbed clean and fully clothed a few minutes before the children’s bus arrived.She and Miriam would enjoy a few quite minutes together, and then they would head outside, come rain or shine to greet Sam and Alisha as they darted out of the bus and ran towards them laughing and knocking at each other.They would go back into the house, and would all sit around the table for afternoon tea, then Amina would sit for a while and help the children with their homework while Miriam got started on dinner.At four, Amina would stand and declare that she had to hit the road, and Miriam would wipe her hands on her apron and tell the children to stay put while she walked Amina out.When they got out by Amina’s truck, Miriam would take her hands and hold them tightly as she stared into Amina’s eyes, then Miriam’s eyes would track around them to make sure they were alone and she would lean in and kiss Amina’s lips softly.Their hands would linger in each others for a few seconds longer, then Miriam would sigh softly and step back, and Amina would get into her truck and head back the café, already counting down to the next time she would see Miriam again.

Amina opened her eyes, stretched herself out one last time and then rolled off of the bed to begin her part of the ritual.It was always hard, this part of the day, the wind down.It was difficult for her, going through the motions, knowing that in just over an hour she would have to leave Miriam and the children, and that she wouldn’t see them again for a couple days.

But it wouldn’t always be that way.Amina was certain of it.All she needed was more time to earn more money.She needed to save, a lot, she admitted to herself.But despite her reputation, she could be a patient woman, especially when she had a goal to work towards.It would take time, she knew that and she didn’t mind.One day, she would have enough money, and she and Miriam and the kids would drive down that dirt road, and none of them would see Delhof again.One day she would have enough money to keep them all together for good.

The End


End file.
